1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices which employ optical fiber; more specifically, the invention relates to a device that manages and organizes optical fibers for use in an optical telecommunications device.
2. Description of Related Art
Modem computer and telecommunications networks are constantly growing more complex and have an ever-expanding need for bandwidth (the ability to accept, process, and/or transmit information). Many of the components used in such networks utilize optical transceivers and optical fibers as the means of communicating among and within the various components.
One of the ways that optical network components have become more complex over the years is through an increased density of optical transceivers and fibers. Typically, the optical fibers employed in a telecommunications device are mounted at one end to a transceiver on a circuit board of some sort; the other end of the fiber exits the device to be connected to other devices or otherwise hook into a network. In some telecommunications devices that employ optical fiber, a duct is provided in which the various optical fibers are channeled. A routing device made by Cisco Systems only a few years ago would employ perhaps 25-50 fiber optic cables. By contrast, a modern Core Directorxe2x89xa6 optical switch product made by CIENA Corporation (the assignee of the instant invention) can have 256 ports each having 2 optical fibers, for a total of up to 512 fibers per device.
A schematic view of a typical telecommunications node is shown in FIG. 1A. The exemplary node includes at least two telecommunications devices 1, for example, the CIENA Core Directorxe2x89xa6 mentioned above. Devices 1 include a number of circuit boards or modules 2 to which optical fibers 4 are connected. The other ends of fibers 4 are passed away from the devices 1 and into fiber duct 3.
A perspective view of a fiber duct is shown in FIG. 1B. Duct 3 is a typically a pliable plastic column through which the optical fibers of the telecommunication device are snaked. A fiber retaining bracket 5 is fittable into duct 3 to keep optical fibers inside duct 3 from accidentally falling out of duct 3. Bracket 5 is provided with a channel 7 which is preferably disposed in the front of fiber duct 3. Channel 7 allows a technician the ability to insert or remove optical fibers from the interior of duct 3 while not allowing the unintentional emergence of a different fiber from the duct.
This solution is limited, because it only serves to retain optical fibers within the duct 3. A typical duct is approximately 4 inches square. A typical telecommunications device that has a fiber duct may employ up to 512 optical fibers. The use of a single space to retain all the fibers of a telecommunications device is less than desirable for several reasons. First, it is difficult to determine which fiber is which when it comes time to service the device if all 512 fibers are contained in the duct with no grouping or other organization. Moreover, the fibers that are towards the front of the channel tend to block the fibers towards the rear of the channel. As a result, it can be cumbersome to access the fibers that happen to be at the rear of the fiber duct owing to the potentially large number of fibers in front of them. Further, if one wishes to remove a fiber towards the rear of the duct, one must also remove a number of fibers in front of it, thereby making the process cumbersome and slow.
The invention includes an optical fiber organizer. In one embodiment, the inventive fiber organizer includes a bracket having a main internal space fittable inside an optical fiber duct of a telecommunications device. A plurality of retaining arms extend from the bracket dividing the main internal space into a plurality of internal sub-spaces, each of the sub-spaces adapted to retain bundles of optic fibers. The optical fiber organizer may be made from a single integral piece of material, for example, a single piece of sheet metal or plastic. Alternatively, the retaining arms may be separate pieces made from resilient plastic. In either event, the retaining arms are preferably resilient and bendable to allow for the intentional insertion and extraction of optical fibers while not allowing for the unintentional egress of fibers.
Gaps are preferably provided between adjacent retaining arms adapted to prevent unintentional egress of an optical fiber disposed within the sub-spaces. When an operator bends one of the retaining arms, the gap between the bent retaining arm and an adjacent retaining arm widens to allow optical fibers to be inserted or removed from at least one of the sub-spaces. Alternatively, the fiber organizer may be provided with a number of off-the-shelf fiber guides each defining a retaining space. Each fiber guide may preferably be provided with an entry point for receiving optical fibers.
In another embodiment, each of the fiber guides is detachable from the bracket and includes a mounting post to attach the fiber guide to the bracket. The bracket may further include a plurality of apertures adapted to receive the mounting posts of the fiber guides. The bracket may also be provided with one or more additional apertures for mounting the bracket inside the fiber duct.